We named the Tooka Kylo
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Leia learns the name her son is going by.


**Title:** We Named the . . .

 **Era:** Post Bloodline, Pre TFA

 **Genre:** Humor

 **World:** Canon

 **Characters:** Leia, Korr Sella with Han, Lando and Ben Solo mentioned

 **Synopsis:** Where in the galaxy did Kylo Ren get the name 'Kylo'?

 **Warnings:** None

 **Series:** None

 **A/N:** Briannakin inspired this so thank you

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia felt completely numb, inside and outside, she wanted, no, _needed_ to feel something; she snatched up an antique vase that had been a gift and threw it against the wall. She felt something when she heard and saw it shatter on impact.

Eager to feel something else she used the Force to rip her chair from the floor crushing it into a mangled ball before she tossed it aside; it thudded heavily on the floor in a corner.

Invigored she swept her hand quickly across her desk, scattering the loose objects and sending a few to the floor.

It was like a floodgate had opened and she entered a frenzied state and in her pain and anger she destroyed her office until it looked like it had taken a direct hit from a cyclone.

Then, like the clouds parting after a storm to reveal the clear sky the rage left her.

Crying she sank to the floor as she whispered curses and pleas to those that had abandoned her. Ben had destroyed everything Luke had worked so hard to build and had joined her enemies. Han, her face twisted into a scowl, had just walked away and last she knew he had returned to the dishonest lifestyle he had led before the Rebellion. Luke had disappeared, looking for answers or running away from everyone and everything.

 _"_ _Smile Ben,"_ a familiar voice called out. _"Smile for Mommy!"_

Her gaze fell to the floor and found the holo-album that had sat on her desk. A holo recording of Ben sitting on the floor with some toys scattered about him played as he stared at her. She remembered that day, she had been trying to take some holos of Ben for Han and some friends but Ben wouldn't smile for her unless she was holding him and not trying to take an image of him.

With shaking hands Leia picked up the holo-album; she slowly cycled through the holograms and short holo recordings stored inside the device. She felt tears form but they refused to fall as she observed the holo recordings and lingered on the still holos. Finally, she found a holo recording, one she had forgotten was on the device. As she watched Ben laugh and play with his beloved pet the tears she had been trying to shed started to flow.

The pet that she had detested for various reasons had been Ben's only friend for years and the only one that had been there for him without fail; even when they had send him to be with Luke.

She hadn't shed any tears when it- she- had died but she had done her best to comfort her son.

She watched as Ben played some sort of game with the Tooka and felt like she was the worst parent in the galaxy. She had allowed her own fears and feelings of inadequacy to rule her and they had been the building blocks for Snoke to turn her son against his family.

Bitterly she remembered a conversation that she had had years ago, with an old friend of her biological parents. How he had gone on for some time about how experiences, traumas and people shape us. She had not been interested at the time in learning more about Anakin Skywalker; needing to hate him more than understand him.

She couldn't shake the feeling that her parents, Bail and Breha Organa, would be ashamed of her if they was still alive.

She watched the recording and allowed it to transport her back to when Lando had first gifted the Tooka on them.

xxxx

 _Leia glared vibroblades at Lando. She was absolutely furious that he had gone behind her back and gotten them, Ben really, a pet._

 _"_ _Pets teach children responsibility and give them a friend to play with; I had a convor from Kiros as a child and learned some valuable lessons caring for her." Lando said with a fond smile; ignoring her furious glare._

 _"_ _This is not a bird." Leia stated forcefully._

 _Ben giggled on the floor where he was playing with the black and silver creature._

 _"_ _It's just a small feline," Han said soothingly, trying to calm her anger. "At least Lando didn't get us a nexu or some other exotic animal."_

 _Leia grimaced but she did have to agree with Han; a Tooka was a better pet than a nexu._

 _"_ _I love her Uncle Lando!" Ben declared enthusiastically._

 _"_ _I'm glad you like him Little Pirate." Lando said cheerfully. "Have you decided on a name yet?"_

 _Ben shrugged._

 _"_ _We could call him 'Silver'." She suggested._

 _Han shook his head. "He needs a name that does more than describe one of his colors. I think we should call him 'Starry' after the night sky."_

 _"_ _That's about as bad as 'Silver'." Leia stated._

 _"_ _At least it sounds better." Han said with a playful smile._

 _"_ _How can 'Starry' sound better than 'Silver'?" Leia demanded._

 _"_ _For starters, 'Starry' sounds imaginative and inspiring while 'Silver' is boring, unimaginative and he's black too so you're ignoring an aspect of him." Han said_

 _"_ _Unimaginative?" she almost demanded._

 _"_ _Yeah, Silver is an unimaginative name." Han said._

 _"_ _You could call him 'Knight' or "Pilot'." Lando suggested quickly, trying to keep an argument from starting between the married couple._

 _"_ _I don't think we should name the family pet after a career or position." Leia stated flatly, glad for the interruption._

 _"_ _Hey, how about we name him after that legendary pirate." Han suggested eagerly._

 _"_ _The one you tell Ben stories about when you're home?" Leia asked; managing to keep her bitterness out of her voice._

 _"_ _Yup," he answered._

 _Lando smiled brilliantly._

 _"_ _Then I guess it's settled." He said with a smile._

Xxxx

"Are you all right ma'am Korr Sella's voice asked from the door.

Leia jerked at the sound of her aide's voice and the memory faded away.

"I don't know if I will ever be all right Korr; not for a long time anyway." She answered truthfully. "My life has been turned upside down, my son hates me, his father and uncle enough that he has run off to my enemies and left a trail of destruction and death in his wake, my husband is refusing to answer my calls, my brother has disappeared to parts unknown leaving me alone to pick up the pieces."

Korr nodded gently as she picked her way through the trashed room.

"They will come back; Captain Solo always came back despite the arguments you had, Ben loves you more than you know and Master Skywalker just needs time to come to terms with what happened." Korr stated with some confidence.

Leia almost laughed at Korr's overly simplistic and optimistic view but she was right. When Han was ready to come back to her he would find a way to get in touch with someone who could reunite them.

Ben was reeling from the knowledge they had purposely and rigorously hidden from him only to have it trumpeted to the whole galaxy without warning and with so much backlash anyone would be hurt if not outraged at the lies they had been told or led to believe; why should her son be any different?

Luke though would be a harder one. She had no idea just how much he felt responsible for. Luke had felt that Ben should be told the truth but she had insisted that there was no reason to tell Ben what had really happened to Anakin Skywalker; let him believe that Grandpa Skywalker had been cut down during the Attack on the Jedi Temple, riddled with blaster bolts or stabbed by a lightsaber, she hadn't care which. Then you had other wounds too: the loss of his academy and students; she had heard whispers that Ben wasn't the only one to turn against Luke.

Ben's shrieks of glee from the holo album snapped her out of her morose thoughts and to the recording.

"That's a pretty Tooka," Korr stated, "I bet you all really loved him.

Leia didn't say anything, she wasn't willing to tell Korr that she had hated the little creature when the younger woman was so obviously trying to make her feel better.

"I came to tell you that we know what name your son is using among the First Order." Korr said, puling Leia back to the present.

"Yes," she gently prompted as she started to pick up the tiny office; her mind was abuzz of possibilities.

"He is going by the name Kylo Ren." Korr informed her.

Leia stopped and stared at her assistant; then she started laughing. It was something that bordered on hysterical.

Korr stared at her with concern.

"Ma'am?" she asked.

"We named the Tooka 'Kylo'." She told Korr between laughs. "We named the Tooka Kylo." She repeated calmer and clearer.

Korr stared at her with an expression of confusion.

"When Ben was a young child Lando Calrissian bought us that Tooka in the holo for a pet. We argued over a name before we decided on 'Kylo' after some space pirate. Ben was really close with her and was distraught when he was told she couldn't go with him and later when I told him that she had died." Leia explained.

Korr stared at her for a moment.

"Are you telling me that our feared enemy named himself after a Tooka?" she asked incredulous.

Leia shook her head with a faint smile.

"I guess so," she answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **End A/N:** I am sorry for any and all errors. I had someone briefly go over this and then I made some altercations because I felt I could round out parts better.


End file.
